callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT-556
The SWAT 556 (formerly called the SIG556) is an assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''It fires in a three round burst mode by default, with a high damage output per burst. Multiplayer The SWAT-556 is the third Assault Rifle, unlocked at level 10. By default, it is a low-recoil three round burst Assault Rifle, but can be switched to Fully Automatic via the Select Fire attachment. However, this will decrease accuracy dramatically, along with increased recoil, also the range will be severely reduced, resulting in a four shot kill for most distances besides point blank. The SWAT-556 is unique in that the Extended Clip attachment only gives 39 rounds in multiplayer, whereas the standard Extended Clip for Assault Rifles with 30 Rounds is rounded out to 40. This was done on purpose to prevent a one-round burst. When paired with Select Fire, it is still possible to have a short burst if the player is not careful with ammo cosumption and switches between modes frequently. The recoil of the SWAT 556 has moderately increased when using the Select Fire attachment and shooting Full Auto since the 1.04 patch. Conversely, to help compete at longer ranges, the SWAT 556 received a buff in the 1.04 patch. It now has zero idle sway which allows for utilization beyond optimal ranges, though still requiring five shots to kill or approximately two bursts. The SWAT-556 receives the least benefit from Select Fire because it's range is reduced so severely that it requires four bullets to kill even at the most minimal of ranges. However, it's very popular in the Select Fire mode because of the high rate of fire and consistent four hit kills. The 1/26 patch buffed the minimum damage of the SWAT-556, making it a 4 shot kill at any range, even with a Silencer attachment. The burst delay has also been decreased, effectively giving around a 5% increase in fire rate in burst fire mode. The headshot multiplier received a slight tweak as well, ensuring a kill with less bullets over range, but the short-mid range requirement has gone unchanged. Its penetration has also been increased from Medium to Large, mimicking that of LMGs. In the beginning of the patch the SWAT-556 suffered from a major glitch.When Select Fire is equipped and firing in full auto mode, bullet damage drops off to strangely low levels to the point where, at long ranges, it can take multiple magazines to kill. If firing in burst fire mode with Select Fire attached, damage is unaffected by this glitch. This has been fixed and the SWAT-556 functions as normal on the Full-Auto setting. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery SIG556 Laser BOII.png|The SWAT 556 in first person. SiG556 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Video Trivia *During the reloading animation it is possible to see that the gun model has no pistol grip. *The Adjustable Stock attachment uses the SWAT 556's stock as its model. *As of the 1/28 update for Xbox LIVE, the SWAT-556 paired with the Select Fire attachment on Full-Auto is capable of doing zero damage per shot. This only occurs at longer ranges though, and will eventually change back to a four shot kill. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQFKKGEU3Ls&feature=youtu.be *With the 1.06 patch, the SWAT-556's bursts can be fired for faster. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons